Harry and Friends: Electronic Pen Pals
by LadyClassical
Summary: It's year 5 and almost time for Christmas. Harry sends a text message about Cho that changes everything; Ron goes MIA once Harry discovers his secret; Hermione mistakenly thinks Ron has depression; Kreacher is bothering Sirius more than ever. Told in an unusual format (think the book TTYL). Enjoy! HarryxCho, RonxHermione
1. Potions Class

**12/14/95**

 **12:40 P.M.**

 **(cellphone texting)**

 **RWDude:** harry! i know i'm not supposed to be texting in potions class, u know, since snape's going to have a fit, but i thought u might like to know, i got an email from sirius and so did hermione. u didn't say u did, but he said he had Christmas presents for us when we come to grimmauld place. i can't wait…i just hope snape doesn't catch me texting u. he's going to read it out loud if he finds it…

 **Quidditchlvr:** Ron! OF COURSE Sirius sent me an email! u think he would send ones to Hermione and you but not me, do u? and what are you thinking, writing text messages about Sirius where Snape can easily find them and read them to the class? it's totally dumb and if Snape finds this text message, you know, it's totally going to be your fault, Ron. Snape loves to read confiscated notes to the class. he thinks it just might embarrass one of us enough so we'll pay attention.

 **RWDude:** harry u sound like hermione

 **smartyPants:** Harry, I saw you and Ron sending text messages! It's only a matter of time before Snape notices you! I've got half a mind to tell on you two as well! Don't answer *this* text message, either. We can just discuss the bad habits of you two in the common room!

 **SmartyPants:** Ron! Stop texting with Harry in class! Pay attention!

 **Quidditchlvr:** and u sent the same message to ron I bet, didn't u?

 **RWDude:** STOP IT HERMIONE! okay, we won't text-message any more but u should totally stop ur yelling at us

 **RWDude:** Ok harry, I told hermione to stop yelling at us

 **Quidditchlvr:** umm...is it yelling if you're typing? whatever, I guess it sort of is maybe but—omg!

 **RWDude:** WHT?!

 **Quidditchlvr:** Cho Chang just WALKED IN HERE AND SHE'S TALKING TO SNAPE

 **RWDude:** I can see that, I'm not blind…wht is she doing here tho

 **Quidditchlvr:** I think she's, like, dropping off a note for him or something. I don't know but _look_ at that hair. it's so longish and blackish! and her butt looks so cute! and could that shirt _be_ any tighter in the chest?

 **RWDude:** snape's coming this way man

 **Quidditchlvr:** wht? I better put my cellphone away before he

 **RWDude:** uh oh…


	2. Hermione's Study Group

**12/14/95**

 **12:09 P.M.**

 **(instant-messaging chatroom)**

 **SmartyPants has entered the chatroom "Hermione's Study Group".**

 **SmartyPants:** Look, Harry, I know you're embarrassed, what with Snape taking your cellphone and reading your half-written text message to the entire class, you know, including the Slytherins, and Cho Chang, but I think it's really time for you to come out of your dorm now. Besides, you'll be leaving school on Monday, won't you? For Christmas Break? Ron says you won't come out and talk to anyone but him, but I'm your friend, too, you know. And besides, try to learn a lesson from this! I don't think you should be texting in class any more, do you?

 **RWDude has entered the chatroom "Hermione's Study Group".**

 **RWDude:** HERMIONE! i am _so_ sure. i mean, really, how inconsiderate can you _get_? harry's got his head under the covers and seriously he totally won't talk to anyone but ME! he's, like, totally depressed! and then you have to go and jump down his throat, again, as _always_ , duh, MISS BOSSY-BUTT!

 **SmartyPants:** Ronald Bilius Weasley! I swear, if you call me Miss Bossy-Butt one more time, I'm going to slap you so hard your head will spin. Remember what happened to Malfoy in year 3? Besides, Ron, everything I told him was true.

 **Quidditchlvr has entered the chatroom "Hermione's Study Group".**

 **Quidditchlvr:** GUYS! JUST *SHUT UP*! UR ALWAYS, ALWAYS FIGHTING, EVEN WHEN I'M HAPPENING TO BE HAVING ANOTHER EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN, AND U DON'T EVEN _CARE_! And, of course, on the way out of the classroom, I had to bump into Cho Chang and make her spill her books! she says to me, "oh…sorry…" but then Snape says, "Oh, Harry, I guess you bumped into her because you were watching her butt again!" I wanted to crawl into a hole and _die_!

 **SmartyPants:** Oh, Harry, of course we care! We're sorry, aren't we, Ron?

 **RWDude:** uhhh…sure

 **SmartyPants:** Come on, Harry. Cheer up. Embarrassing moments pass. Girls _like_ it when you say…umm…what was it?

 **RWDude:** that her butt looked cute and her chest looked huge

 **Quidditchlvr:** SHUT UP RON! I HATE YOU!

 **RWDude:** you hate everyone

 **Quidditchlvr:** OMG! THAT IS _SO_ NOT TRUE RON! UGH! I HATE EVERYONE!

 **Quidditchlvr:** OMG. I did NOT just say that

 **RWDude:** hahaha…i _told_ you

 **SmartyPants:** Umm…maybe we should be getting to bed? Harry, I really think you'll be feeling better in the morning.

 **Quidditchlvr:** HA! AS _IF_!

 **RWDude:** oh, yeah, totally…it takes a while to get over this stuff…

 **SmartyPants:** As if you'd know _anything_ about that, Ron.

 **RWDude:** OH _YEAH_?!

 **SmartyPants:** YEAH!

 **Quidditchlvr:** come on, guys, just shut up!

 **SmartyPants:** You know what? I think we're all tired. And if you guys don't get into bed right this SECOND, I will come into your dorm and FORCE you in there.

 **Quidditchlvr:** well…okay.

 **SmartyPants:** You too, Ronald!

 **RWDude: FINE!**


	3. Cho

**12/15/95**

 **1:08 P.M.**

 **SmartShopperChick:** Umm…Harry? Hi. I got your screenname from Hermione.

 **Auto Response from Quidditchlvr:** Go away. I am depressed again.

 **SmartShopperChick:** Harry, please talk to me! I took your TEXT MESSAGE as a compliment.

 **SmartShopperChick:** _Please_! I really…umm…

 **SmartShopperChick:** nvm

 **Quidditchlvr has signed on.**

 **Quidditchlvr:** NO REALLY WHT?

 **SmartShopperChick:** Well…Harry…I've always thought _you_ were cute, too.

 **SmartShopperChick:** Come on

 **SmartShopperChick:** I never knew you felt that way about me

 **Quidditchlvr:** but I asked u out!

 **SmartShopperChick:** It's just…after…after year 4…I thought you might have decided to move on.

 **SmartShopperChick:** Even though *he* has died…

 **Quidditchlvr:** well, you thought wrong

 **SmartShopperChick:** So I gathered…

 **SmartShopperChick:** *smirks*

 **Quidditchlvr:** then do you wanna…do something together?

 **Quidditchlvr:** like it's a Hogsmeade weekend

 **Quidditchlvr:** we could go somewhere 2gether

 **Quidditchlvr:** if u want 2

 **SmartShopperChick:** yeah maybe

 **Quidditchlvr:** you going anywhere for Christmas Break?

 **SmartShopperChick:** yeah

 **SmartShopperChick:** to my aunt's house

 **SmartShopperChick:** all my family is having this big Christmas dinner

 **Quidditchlvr:** sounds fun

 **SmartShopperChick:** um, not…

 **Quidditchlvr:** so…how 'bout it?

 **Quidditchlvr:** the date?

 **SmartShopperChick:** umm let me think…

 **SmartShopperChick:** SURE!


	4. Big News

**12/15/95**

 **1:30 P.M.**

 **Quidditchlvr:** RON! R U THERE?!

 **Auto Response from RWDude:** try me l8r g8r *snores*

 **Quidditchlvr:** come on…ronald! I have something important 2 tell u!

 **Quidditchlvr:** u can't still be sleeping

 **Quidditchlvr:** that's insane

 **Quidditchlvr:** IM ME WHEN UR AWAKE!

 **12/15/95**

 **2:00 P.M.**

 **RWDude:** hey harry…what's this important news you have 2 tell me?!

 **RWDude:** and anyway…i thought only hermione called me "ronald"

 **RWDude:** apparently not

 **Quidditchlvr:** oh hi Ron…

 **Quidditchlvr:** CHO CHANG!

 **Quidditchlvr:** she sent me an IM 2day…

 **RWDude:** she did not

 **Quidditchlvr:** she did

 **Quidditchlvr:** and eventually I asked her out…

RWDude: U DID NOT!

 **RWDude:** What did she say?!

 **Quidditchlvr:** I'm not telling u

 **RWDude:** grrr

 **Quidditchlvr:** jk

 **Quidditchlvr:** SHE SAID YES!

 **Quidditchlvr:** We're going to the Three Broomsticks 2gether

 **Quidditchlvr:** after she IM'ed me I met up with her and I guess Snape reading my text message to the entire class was actually good!

 **RWDude:** omg…

 **RWDude:** every cloud has a silver lining, huh?

 **Quidditchlvr:** I'm still never ever texting in class again tho…NEVER!

 **RWDude:** ha…yeah right

 **RWDude:** maybe, if you keep your fingers crossed, you'll be texting me another "compliment" about darling *cho* and then snape will read it to the class and you'll get married or somethin!

 **Quidditchlvr:** grrr

 **Quidditchlvr:** anyway g2g I want to tell Hermione!

 **RWDude:** wait no i'll tell her

 **Quidditchlvr:** Why?

 **Quidditchlvr:** Ron?!

 **Quidditchlvr:** WTF?!

 **RWDude has signed off.**


	5. Ron and Hermione

**12/15/95**

 **2:15 P.M.**

 **RWDude:** hey

 **Auto Response from SmartyPants:** I'm doing homework. Please try again later.

 **RWDude:** grrr!

 **RWDude:** hermione ur ALWAYS doing homework

 **RWDude:** IM me back will u?!

 **12/15/95**

 **2:30 P.M.**

 **SmartyPants:** What is it, Ron?

 **RWDude:** harry asked out cho chang

 **SmartyPants:** You're kidding!

 **RWDude:** as if

 **SmartyPants:** Well, I'm glad he's finally talking again.

 **SmartyPants:** Did he say when he talked to her?

 **SmartyPants:** Because he must have been pretty nervous, don't you think?

 **RWDude:** she talked to HIM

 **RWDude:** first i mean

 **RWDude:** he says he's never texting in class again but i don't believe it

 **SmartyPants:** Whatever, Ron.

 **SmartyPants:** You never really know.

 **RWDude:** oh, yeah, he's seen The Error of His Ways

 **RWDude:** i forgot

 **SmartyPants:** And anyway, why isn't *he* telling me this? Why you?

 **RWDude:** oh that's nice

 **SmartyPants:** No, seriously.

 **SmartyPants:** Tell me…

 **RWDude:** wait g2g harry is calling me

 **RWDude:** probably wants to gush about *cho* more

 **SmartyPants:** Ron?

 **SmartyPants:** RON!

 **SmartyPants:** YOU'RE AVOIDING MY QUESTION RON!


	6. Ron's Secret

**12/16/95**

 **12:10 P.M.**

 **(cellphone texting)**

 **Quidditchlvr:** Ron I know ur cellphone is on

 **Quidditchlvr:** stop ignoring me

 **Quidditchlvr:** come ON! really ur being so annoying!

 **RWDude:** fine i'll bite

 **RWDude:** wht is it?

 **RWDude:** i thought u were out with *cho*

 **Quidditchlvr:** we're meeting each other at the Three Broomsticks and she hasn't got here yet so I'm texting u. know why?

 **Quidditchlvr:** b/c u've been ignoring me ever since I sent u that IM about Cho

 **Quidditchlvr:** WHY are you doing that?

 **RWDude:** idk

 **Quidditchlvr:** you most certainly do know!

 **Quidditchlvr:** now tell me!

 **Quidditchlvr:** ooohhh…

 **Quidditchlvr:** I know why.

 **RWDude:** yeah?

 **Quidditchlvr:** yeah

 **Quidditchlvr:** u like Hermione don't u?

 **RWDude:** well duh she's my friend… *taps harry's skull* anybody home?

 **Quidditchlvr:** don't play dumb , Ron, u know what I mean

 **Quidditchlvr:** u *like* her

 **RWDude:** as if

 **Quidditchlvr:** oh come on u can tell *me*

 **Quidditchlvr:** RON! DON'T TURN YOUR CELLPHONE OFF!

 **Quidditchlvr:** U R NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY RON!


	7. Hermione's Confusion

**12/16/95**

 **4:40 P.M.**

 **SmartyPants:** Hi, Harry, it's Hermione.

 **Quidditchlvr:** duh

 **SmartyPants:** How did it go with Cho?

 **Quidditchlvr:** good

 **SmartyPants:** Great! I'm proud of you, Harry. I really am.

 **SmartyPants:** So…what happened?

 **Quidditchlvr:** well…she just…well we went to the restaurant and it was going okay I guess but then I tripped over this woman's foot.

 **Quidditchlvr:** at least…I thought it was a woman

 **SmartyPants:** Excuse me?

 **Quidditchlvr:** it was Mundungus Fletcher in his witch costume!

 **SmartyPants:** Ugh, not him AGAIN!

 **Quidditchlvr:** turns out he was banned from the Three Broomsticks a long time ago and he's dressing as a witch

 **Quidditchlvr:** u know, the same way how he was banned from the Hog's Head?

 **Quidditchlvr:** and he dressed as a witch there 2?

 **SmartyPants:** Yeah…

 **Quidditchlvr:** So anyway I trip over the witch robe and it all comes off and then, of course, Madam Rosmerta comes over and tells him 2 leave and that he's banned for even a longer time now

 **Quidditchlvr:** he is SUCH an idiot

 **Quidditchlvr:** Cho laughed a little bit when I tripped but I think the commotion was enuff to make her forget, and besides, it wasn't a mean laugh, I think

 **SmartyPants:** So the rest went well, then?

 **Quidditchlvr:** yeah I guess so…I think I almost kissed her maybe, like, b4 our drinks arrived, and we were staring into each other's eyes and everything. but then the drinks arrived just as I was leaning across the table and she took a sip of hers…it really sort of bites, u know?

 **SmartyPants:** Of course…

 **SmartyPants:** Anyway, Harry…I have something else to talk about, too…

 **SmartyPants:** It's just…

 **SmartyPants:** Don't you think Ron's acting sort of…*weird* lately?

 **Quidditchlvr:** no

 **Quidditchlvr:** why?

 **SmartyPants:** When he IM'ed me about your date with Cho, I happened to ask him why it was *him* that IM'ed and not *you*.

 **SmartyPants:** He wouldn't answer my question, signed off, and now he's ignoring me, Harry.

 **SmartyPants:** Don't you think that's just a *little* bit weird?

 **Quidditchlvr:** idk

 **Quidditchlvr:** he really signed off…just like that?

 **SmartyPants:** Well, he said you were calling him, actually.

 **SmartyPants:** Is that *true*?

 **Quidditchlvr:** umm…no

 **Quidditchlvr:** not that I can remember

 **SmartyPants:** Well then I'm going to corner him somewhere! He is NOT going to get away with this!


	8. Harry's Quidditch Pitch

**12/16/95**

 **4:50 P.M.**

 **Quidditchlvr:** Ron?

 **Auto Response from RWDude:** ttyl

 **Quidditchlvr:** RON!

 **Quidditchlvr:** PLEASE talk to me Ron…NOW!

 **Quidditchlvr:** I know u won't talk to me later, anyway

 **Quidditchlvr:** oh come on

 **Quidditchlvr:** Hermione's online u know

 **Quidditchlvr:** and so r u

 **Quidditchlvr:** I think I'll set up a chatroom for the 3 of us…

 **12/16/95**

 **4:53 P.M.**

 **(chatroom)**

 **Quidditchlvr has entered the chatroom "Harry's Quidditch Pitch".**

 **Quidditchlvr:** okay…everybody got my invites?

 **SmartyPants has entered the chatroom "Harry's Quidditch Pitch".**

 **SmartyPants:** I did…

 **SmartyPants:** What's this all about, Harry?

 **Quidditchlvr:** how Ron's ignoring everyone

 **Quidditchlvr:** he's still not here

 **Quidditchlvr:** wait a sec I'm sending him another invite

 **RWDude has entered the chatroom "Harry's Quidditch Pitch".**

 **RWDude:** okay i'm here

 **RWDude:** wht is it?

 **Quidditchlvr:** ur IGNORING us Ron

 **Quidditchlvr:** DON'T deny it!

 **SmartyPants:** Ron, please talk to us! We miss you!

 **Quidditchlvr:** yeah totally

 **RWDude has left the chatroom "Harry's Quidditch Pitch".**

 **Quidditchlvr:** he left again

 **SmartyPants:** Oh, honestly…Try to talk to him, Harry, and if he doesn't talk to you then I'll try to talk to him next, okay?

 **Quidditchlvr:** I'm on it!

 **12/16/95**

 **5:01 P.M.**

 **Quidditchlvr:** Ron?

 **Auto Response from RWDude:** if this is u, harry or hermione, then GET OUT OF MY HAIR W/ THIS IGNORING NONSENSE! r u guys INSANE or something? why would i ignore u? u're my best friends!

 **Quidditchlvr:** stop lying

 **Quidditchlvr:** I know it's b/c you're in *love* with Hermione

 **Quidditchlvr:** and u know, she might like u back…

 **Quidditchlvr:** if I asked her…

 **Quidditchlvr:** but now she's just worried about u, Ron

 **Quidditchlvr:** U CAN TELL ME!

 **Quidditchlvr:** come on, you said it on ur away message…I'm ur best friend!

 **Quidditchlvr:** I'm not going away until u answer

 **RWDude has signed on.**

 **RWDude:** harry

 **RWDude:** please

 **RWDude:** shut up

 **RWDude:** about

 **RWDude:** ur weirdo obsession about me liking hermione!

 **Quidditchlvr:** it's true

 **Quidditchlvr:** admit it, Ron

 **RWDude:** u mean…i like her as more than a friend?!

 **RWDude:** come on u weirdo

 **RWDude:** as if

 **RWDude:** why would i

 **Quidditchlvr:** Ron, this is what u should be saying: "Yes, Harry, I DO like Hermione as more than a friend…"

 **Quidditchlvr:** I mean, I was honest w/ u about Cho, wasn't I?!

 **Quidditchlvr:** RON!

 **Quidditchlvr:** STOP SIGNING OFF!

 **Quidditchlvr:** that's *IT*! I'm talking to u in person…AND I MEAN IT!

 **12/16/07**

 **9:12 P.M.**

 **SmartyPants:** So…did you get him to talk to you?

 **Quidditchlvr:** NO, but I'm going to talk to him in person.

 **SmartyPants:** I was going to try him.

 **SmartyPants:** Remember?

 **Quidditchlvr:** it won't work I think…he'll just sign off…I'll try him in person, and then u can…ok?

 **SmartyPants:** Well…

 **SmartyPants:** Okay…

 **SmartyPants:** Bye, Harry…good luck!


	9. Padfoot

**12/16/95**

 **1:02 A.M.**

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** hey!

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** wazzup?

 **Quidditchlvr:** Sirius I cannot believe that ur an adult and u still use IM

 **Quidditchlvr:** it's insane

 **Quidditchlvr:** AND ur up really late

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** yeah…well…u need somethin 2 do when u can't go out of ur own actual house…i am tired of just sitting on my bed and staring at my toenails…kreacher tried to give me a pedicure today.

 **Quidditchlvr:** okay, he's officially gone bananas

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** soon I will too

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** but at least ur coming tomorrow

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** it's great

 **Quidditchlvr:** well anyway…I need some advice

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** shoot

 **Quidditchlvr:** Okay, Ron is totally in love with Hermione. I KNOW it but he won't admit it. and whenever I try to talk to him about it he just ignores me…it's like he's trying to pretend he DOESN'T have a crush on her. he's acting like an idiot.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** ahhh…

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** the teenage love outback is certainly fraught with peril

 **Quidditchlvr:** shut up

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** hah

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** anyway…

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** just forget about it.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** you'll not get a word out of him this way.

 **Quidditchlvr:** yeah maybe…but can we do anything?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** tell him she's meeting a boy

 **Quidditchlvr:** how on Earth will that help?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** ask him if he's happy for her…or is he jealous?

 **Quidditchlvr:** u KNOW he'll see thru that

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** y'know, he probably thinks u'll laff at him

 **Quidditchlvr:** but I *won't*! even though he laffed at me about cho!

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** snape was such a dick for reading that message.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** not that I'm surprised. when has he *not* been an asshole?

 **Quidditchlvr:** well, people are always passing notes in potions class, and snape always reads them.

 **Quidditchlvr:** you'd think they'd learn

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** prongs and I always passed notes

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** but we only got caught once, in mcgonagall's class. it was a note about your mother, about how he wished the girls' uniform skirts were shorter. spread around the school like wildfire. when lily found out about it she walked right up to prongs and slapped him so hard his glasses fell off.

 **Quidditchlvr:** what did u do?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** why, we nearly crapped ourselves laffing, of course

 **Quidditchlvr:** ur terrible.

 **Quidditchlvr:** but honestly, if you can be SIRIUS for a moment, what do I do about ron?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** like I haven't heard that "siriusly" joke a million times before

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** and everyone always thinks they're the first to come up with it

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** but yeah. be a good friend. that's all he wants

 **Quidditchlvr:** okay, thx

 **Quidditchlvr:** I'll try

 **Quidditchlvr:** SEE U TOMORROW!


	10. Train

**12/17/95**

 **6:20 A.M.**

 **(cellphone texting)**

 **Quidditchlvr:** ron r u on your way to the train station?!

 **Quidditchlvr:** the train's coming really soon, it leaves in ten minutes!

 **Quidditchlvr:** u wouldn't wake up so hermione and I had to leave w/out u

 **Quidditchlvr:** umm…u aren't mad r u?

 **RWDude:** no

 **RWDude:** doesn't really matter as long as i get here in time

 **RWDude:** u took the bus right?

 **RWDude:** cuz i did

 **RWDude:** and there's these two stupid first-year girls next to me spraying perfume on themselves and trying to figure out which ones smell the best for their boyfriends or w/e AND THEY ALL STINK!

 **Quidditchlvr:** why don't u move then?

 **RWDude:** b/c that would be rude!

 **RWDude:** jk

 **RWDude:** actually the bus is totally crowded and there's nowhere else to sit! just my luck.

 **Quidditchlvr:** oh

 **Quidditchlvr:** anyway, yeah, I took the bus

 **Quidditchlvr:** i can't wait until we're old enuff to drive can u?

 **RWDude:** no

 **RWDude:** remember in our second year when dad was driving and we had to stop home cuz ginny forgot her diary and everything and we had to turn back and we were running late?

 **Quidditchlvr:** yeah

 **RWDude:** ginny is so weird

 **RWDude:** and remember last year when we took a cab and crookshanks clawed his way up the driver's leg?

 **RWDude:** that was a scream, wasn't it?

 **Quidditchlvr:** yeah but I feel sorry for the dude who was driving

 **Quidditchlvr:** anyway…

 **Quidditchlvr:** I'm sorta missing Cho

 **Quidditchlvr:** and I dreamed about her last night

 **RWDude:** u didn't

 **Quidditchlvr:** I did

 **Quidditchlvr:** she was, like, kissing me goodbye…

 **Quidditchlvr:** but then I saw the train leaving and I jumped onto it

 **Quidditchlvr:** and then she snatched me off it

 **Quidditchlvr:** after that we just kissed more

 **RWDude:** uhhh…no comment

 **Quidditchlvr:** aren't u getting carsick texting me?

 **RWDude:** well, i was not before, but now i am, since u mentioned it

 **RWDude:** i am very grateful

 **Quidditchlvr:** ooh, touchy-touchy

 **RWDude:** well i got up kinda early, harry

 **RWDude:** duh

 **RWDude:** oh…gotta stop texting…i'm carsick! see u at the station!

 **12/17/95**

 **6:35 A.M.**

 **(cellphone texting)**

 **SmartyPants:** Hi Harry…it's pretty bad we don't have a compartment together. You and Ron got one but I got separated from you in the crowd so I didn't.

 **SmartyPants:** I hate it when crowds do that—separate you, I mean. It was so crowded that I couldn't even make my way to you guys! And I hate when they jostle you, too, you know? When you guys were going into your compartment, this one girl just smacked into me and she didn't even say anything.

 **Quidditchlvr:** ouch

 **SmartyPants:** It was really rude, actually…

 **SmartyPants:** Anyway, do you think I should text Ron?

 **Quidditchlvr:** no

 **Quidditchlvr:** he wouldn't answer u

 **SmartyPants:** But he's worrying me so much!

 **SmartyPants:** I don't know what's wrong.

 **SmartyPants:** Oh my God, do you think he's got DEPRESSION or something?!

 **SmartyPants:** I can't do this! I'll talk to him once we get to Sirius's house, okay? This is terrible!


	11. Dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place

**12/17/95**

 **7:46 P.M.**

 **(cellphone texting)**

 **RWDude:** hi harry

 **RWDude:** mom's making me help make dinner

 **Quidditchlvr:** then how are u texting me?!

 **RWDude:** i told her i had to go to the bathroom

 **RWDude:** ur lucky ur not her son, so u get to stay upstairs

 **Quidditchlvr:** ur terrible

 **Quidditchlvr:** maybe she shouldn't have gotten u a cellphone, huh?

 **Quidditchlvr:** texting when ur supposed to be making dinner!

 **RWDude:** oh, great, now she's pounding on the door and going, "ronnie, dear, is everything ok in there? i need u 2 help with the turkey!"

 **RWDude:** it's SO annoying.

 **RWDude:** i mean…i was only in here for a little bit!

 **Quidditchlvr:** that's what u get

 **Quidditchlvr:** BAD RONNIE

 **RWDude:** grrr

 **Quidditchlvr:** besides I think it's pretty unusual for someone to have gas right b4 dinner…u know…since u'd be all hungry and everything.

 **Quidditchlvr:** maybe she won't let u eat

 **RWDude:** ha, ha

 **Quidditchlvr:** btw…Ron?

 **RWDude:** yeah?

 **Quidditchlvr:** about Hermione…

 **RWDude:** sh*t, not her again

 **RWDude:** honestly, harry, get over urself

 **Quidditchlvr:** I wasn't going to suggest u have a crush on her again! I'm just saying, she was texting me on the train and she thinks u have depression.

 **RWDude:** um harry wtf

 **Quidditchlvr:** well, can u really blame her? if one of my friends just started going totally MIA and ignoring me, I'd wonder what was going on w/ him, 2.

 **RWDude:** sh*t, sh*t, sh*t!

 **Quidditchlvr:** stop it

 **RWDude:** wht?

 **Quidditchlvr:** swearing

 **RWDude:** i am not swearing. that's why i have the little star thingy where the "i" should be

 **RWDude:** oh no…mom's pounding on the door AGAIN. she's all, "ronnie, are u sure ur ok? flush in b/w!"

 **Quidditchlvr:**?

 **Quidditchlvr:** what's "b/w?"

 **RWDude:** between. flush in between.

 **Quidditchlvr:** oh

 **Quidditchlvr:** gross

 **Quidditchlvr:** well u better go, anyway

 **Quidditchlvr:** listen, I'll go down there and help u

 **Quidditchlvr:** and I'll get Hermione to come down, too

 **RWDude:** shut up, harry, i mean it

 **Quidditchlvr:** no, I mean, as a friend, u know?

 **RWDude:** w/e

 **RWDude:** byeas


	12. Temporary Depression

**12/18/95**

 **1:36 P.M.**

 **(cellphone texting)**

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** hi harry

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** quidditch supplies shopping, huh?

 **Quidditchlvr:** u got it

 **Quidditchlvr:** do u wish u could go?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** yeah i guess so…but…oh well

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** it stinks here…literally. like mildew. or maybe black mold.

Quidditchlvr: I see what u did there

 **Quidditchlvr:** but look, Sirius, I'm talking to Ron again but he's not talking to Hermione, and she thinks he's got depression b/c he won't talk to her.

 **Quidditchlvr:** HELP!

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** well tell her he's having a mood swing or something, I don't know.

 **Quidditchlvr:** for 3 days?!

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** like "temporary depression".

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** tell her he's a bit down…

 **Quidditchlvr:** why?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** idk, maybe there doesn't need to be a reason.

 **Quidditchlvr:** but it goes away?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** yeah

 **Quidditchlvr:** mmk thx

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** ur welcome

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** text her

 **Quidditchlvr:** okay byeas!


	13. Hermione's Relief

**12/18/95**

 **1:40 P.M.**

 **(cellphone texting)**

 **Quidditchlvr:** hi Hermione it's Harry

 **SmartyPants:** Hi, Harry…

 **SmartyPants:** Did you get Ron to talk to you?

 **SmartyPants:** Because I didn't.

 **SmartyPants:** Seriously, I think he has depression.

 **Quidditchlvr:** ahh…well…he just has a TEMPORARY depression.

 **Quidditchlvr:** u know…where u're just down for a few days?

 **SmartyPants:** Oh! I'm so relieved!

 **SmartyPants:** Well, tell him he doesn't need to hide himself! Tell him he should talk about it! Because we're his friends and we'll always be there for him!

 **Quidditchlvr:** uhhh…right

 **Quidditchlvr:** Hermione, ur great

 **Quidditchlvr:** byeas

 **12/18/95**

 **1:43 P.M.**

 **(cellphone texting)**

 **Quidditchlvr:** hi Ron it's Harry

 **RWDude:** hey

 **RWDude:** ur out shopping for quidditch supplies arent u?

 **Quidditchlvr:** yeah

 **RWDude:** so wazzup?

 **Quidditchlvr:** I told Hermione u have "temporary depression"

RWDude: wtf man?!

 **RWDude:** first *she* says i have depression, then *u* have to tell her so?

 **RWDude:** i *don't*!

 **Quidditchlvr:** I know, but she was worried about u, Ron

 **Quidditchlvr:** u couldn't keep on ignoring her forever, w/e your reason was!

 **Quidditchlvr:** I needed to tell her *something*

 **Quidditchlvr:** besides temporary depression is different…it goes away after a few days and she said she was relieved!

 **RWDude:** ahhh…

 **RWDude:** i guess it's okay then but sh*t, harry, you shouldn't've done that

 **Quidditchlvr:** yes, I should have!

 **RWDude:** mmm…she said she was relieved, huh?

 **Quidditchlvr:** yeah, she did

 **Quidditchlvr:** and she said that u don't need to hide urself b/c we're ur best friends and we'll always be there for u!

 **RWDude:** sh*t, harry

 **Quidditchlvr:** *stop* it

 **Quidditchlvr:** u know…

 **Quidditchlvr:** maybe she *likes* u

 **Quidditchlvr:** when she was texting me about ur "depression" thingy she sounded so worried…and anxious…

 **RWDude:** well that's just b/c she's my friend

 **RWDude:** she would do that to u too harry and we know she doesn't *like* u b/c she was so happy when u got your date with *cho*.

 **RWDude:** how did it go anyway?

 **Quidditchlvr:** okay I guess

 **Quidditchlvr:** except Mundungus Fletcher was dressing up as a witch b/c he was banned from the Three Broomsticks, too (that's where we went), and then I tripped on him and his witch robe came off. and Cho laughed but not in a mean way. Her laughter sounds like the tinkle of bells.

 **RWDude:** barf

 **Quidditchlvr:** and I think we almost kissed, but then Madam Rosmerta brought us our drinks and we didn't.

 **Quidditchlvr:** *cries*

 **RWDude:** well kiss her another time then

 **RWDude:** did u even ask her out after u finished?

 **Quidditchlvr:** no…

 **Quidditchlvr:** I forgot I guess

 **RWDude:** well that stinks doesn't it?

 **RWDude:** just try and get her another time

 **Quidditchlvr:** yeah…maybe I'll ask her out for Valentine's day

 **RWDude:** yeah well u do that

 **RWDude:** do u like having a girlfriend?

 **Quidditchlvr:** no!

 **Quidditchlvr:** come on, what do u think Ron?

 **Quidditchlvr:** OF COURSE I DO!


	14. Shocking Confession

**12/18/95**

 **2:05 P.M.**

 **SmartyPants:** Hi, Harry, it's Hermione…

 **Quidditchlvr:** hello

 **SmartyPants:** Even though Ron's probably, going to be feeling better in a few days, well, I'm just really worried about him! He's still not talking to me.

 **SmartyPants:** Did you tell him he can talk to us?

 **Quidditchlvr:** I said that's what u said

 **SmartyPants:** What did he say?

 **Quidditchlvr:** "sh*t, harry" is what he said

 **SmartyPants:** Oh, dear…that's not good, is it?

 **Quidditchlvr:** nope

 **SmartyPants:** I'm so worried!

 **SmartyPants:** Listen…Harry…you can't say this to anybody else but…

 **SmartyPants:** Never mind.

 **Quidditchlvr:** no what?

 **Quidditchlvr:** tell me

 **SmartyPants:** I think I'm getting a crush on him.

 **SmartyPants:** Really, Harry, I *mean* it.

 **Quidditchlvr:** oh my freaking gosh

 **Quidditchlvr:** seriously?

 **Quidditchlvr:** u *like* Ron?

 **SmartyPants:** I'm pretty sure.

 **SmartyPants:** So…do you think I should ask him out?

 **Quidditchlvr:** maybe u should wait a little bit

 **Quidditchlvr:** u know, to see if he likes u as a friend…

 **Quidditchlvr:** or something *more*

 **SmartyPants:** You think so?

 **Quidditchlvr:** definitely

 **SmartyPants:** All right…thanks, Harry.

 **Quidditchlvr:** one more thing…can I tell him u *like* him if he says he *likes* u?

 **SmartyPants:** Sure…why not?

 **SmartyPants:** Thanks again, Harry…you've been a big help to me.

 **Quidditchlvr:** ur welcome…bye

 **SmartyPants:** Bye!


	15. Gift for Cho?

**12/18/95**

 **2:10 P.M.**

 **(cellphone texting)**

 **Quidditchlvr:** hi Ron!

 **Quidditchlvr:** watcha doin'?

 **RWDude:** nothin much…u?

 **Quidditchlvr:** Quidditch supplies shopping

 **RWDude:** still?

 **Quidditchlvr:** well, yeah, but at the end I'm picking up a gift for Cho…I'm going to surprise her!

 **Quidditchlvr:** *beams*

 **RWDude:** u do think she really likes u?

 **Quidditchlvr:** I *guess* so

 **Quidditchlvr:** girls are hard to read sometimes

 **Quidditchlvr:** they're so *subtle*

 **RWDude:** yeah tell me about it…

 **RWDude:** anyway remember when snape read ur text message to the entire class but then started ur *relationship*?

 **RWDude:** that's probably, like, the opposite of what he was trying to do

 **RWDude:** which is the reason why it was so funny…u know, b/c he was trying to make her think u were an idiot or something i guess

 **Quidditchlvr:** yeah, I know, it's hilarious…

 **Quidditchlvr:** but…well, I don't really know what to *give* Cho

 **Quidditchlvr:** like, I can't give her soap, b/c then it would be like I was politely implying that she stinks…

 **Quidditchlvr:** even tho she doesn't…she smells *wonderful*

 **RWDude:** harry ur obsessed

 **RWDude:** u've gone mad…someone get the straitjacket

 **Quidditchlvr:** ha, ha

 **Quidditchlvr:** if u can be serious for one second, Ron, then u can give me advice on what to buy her?

 **RWDude:** how on earth would *i* know?

 **RWDude:** ask hermione

 **RWDude:** or maybe i should…u know…so u don't have to be all embarrassed that u're obsessed with *cho*

 **Quidditchlvr:** why would I be embarrassed? she's my best friend besides u…she wouldn't mind if I was obsessed with a girl.

 **Quidditchlvr:** u know, since we'd never laugh at each other for that sort of thing

 **Quidditchlvr:** if, for example, *u* told me or Hermione a crush u had, then we wouldn't laugh at u

 **Quidditchlvr:** like, if u said, "Harry, I'm crushing on Lavender Brown, please don't tell anybody!" then I wouldn't laugh at u

 **Quidditchlvr:** and I wouldn't tell anybody, either!

 **RWDude:** lavender brown? r u kidding me?

 **RWDude:** she's a total airhead

 **RWDude:** do you remember, for the yule ball, she kept on giggling whenever anybody mentioned a guy?

 **Quidditchlvr:** oh yes that killed

 **Quidditchlvr:** but it's not like she was the only one who did it

 **Quidditchlvr:** like…Hermione was, like, the *only* one who didn't

 **RWDude:** yeah…

 **RWDude:** she's great that way

 **Quidditchlvr:** wht?

 **RWDude:** nothing

 **RWDude:** anyway…mom's calling again…I will ask hermione what u should get Cho!

 **12/18/95**

 **2:30 P.M.**

 **(cellphone texting)**

 **RWDude:** hey hermione…it's ron

 **SmartyPants:** Ron? Is that you?

 **RWDude:** the one and only

 **SmartyPants:** Oh, I'm so glad to hear from you! How do you feel?

 **RWDude:** great

 **RWDude:** but harry wants to ask you what gift he should get for cho.

 **SmartyPants:** Hmm…you know, I saw the prettiest Ravenclaw bracelet at the school gift shop. I'm sure she'd love that.

 **RWDude:** there's a school gift shop?

 **SmartyPants:** Where have you been?

 **RWDude:** uh…sorry

 **RWDude:** anyway, I'll tell him about the bracelet in person when he gets home from quidditch supplies shopping in diagon alley. hope he manages to find his way back.

 **SmartyPants:** All right. Listen, I'm making some more clothes for S.P.E.W., and on break I've got to make them by hand, so I've got to go. But it was nice hearing from you again.

 **RWDude:** you too. :)

 **SmartyPants:** I saw that smiley. ;)


	16. Mischief Managed

**12/19/95**

 **12:45 P.M.**

 **(cellphone texting)**

 **Quidditchlvr:** Sirius, get the hell out of Buckbeak's room

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** well, he's lonely

 **Quidditchlvr:** but it's time for lunch

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** fine

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** on the bright side, have u noticed that Hermione and Ron are speaking with each other again?

 **Quidditchlvr:** yeah, and now I really don't know what to do.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** why

 **Quidditchlvr:** Hermione sent me a confession that *she* loves *Ron*! so now what am I supposed to do?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** can't u just tell Ron? then he'll maybe come clean?

 **Quidditchlvr:** I don't know. I feel like that would destroy things all over again.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** well, here's an idea

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** I'm having a little Christmas get-together here at #12 in a few days. perhaps if we could just get them to dance…

 **Quidditchlvr:** that's not a bad idea, actually

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** u can just come as a "group of friends", haha.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** we marauders were a "group of friends". u and ur gang are a bit more, if u no what I mean

 **Quidditchlvr:** and how could I have not seen this coming? they were practically dating from day one

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** and guess what?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** don't tell any1, but I overheard Tonks telling Molly she's going to ask Moony.

 **Quidditchlvr:** omg, r u sh*tting me?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** I sh*t u not

 **Quidditchlvr:** so r u going to tell him?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** as if. I want it to be a surprise.

 **Quidditchlvr:** do u no the dirt on every1, Snuffles?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** just about

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** we always did

 **Quidditchlvr:** by the way, Hermione had a great idea about what I should give to Cho for Christmas.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** what is it

 **Quidditchlvr:** it's a pretty Ravenclaw bracelet from the school gift shop

 **Quidditchlvr:** too bad I can't get it for her before Christmas tho.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** why not? u have an owl, don't u?

 **Quidditchlvr:** oh yeah!

 **Quidditchlvr:** I'll get Hedwig to pick the bracelet up, then take it to Cho's house!

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** meanwhile, I'll make sure the house looks festive.

 **Quidditchlvr:** and I'll tell the gang about ur Christmas party.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** good…mischief managed.


	17. Shrieking Shack

**12/20/95**

 **5:45 P.M.**

 **SnufflesPadfoot has entered the chatroom "Shrieking Shack".**

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** did everyone get my chat invites?

 **Quidditchlvr has entered the chatroom "Shrieking Shack".**

 **Quidditchlvr:** I did

 **SmartyPants has entered the chatroom "Shrieking Shack".**

 **SmartyPants:** me too

 **RWDude has entered the chatroom "Shrieking Shack".**

 **RWDude:** me three

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** ok then, did every1 hear about the Christmas party on 12/22?

 **SmartyPants:** Yes! I'm so excited! Who all is coming?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** the entire Order, duh

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** and all of our friends

 **RemusLupin1977 has entered the chatroom "Shrieking Shack".**

 **RemusLupin1977:** Hi Sirius, I just got your chat invitation.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** wow Moony, couldn't you have thought of a more creative screenname?

 **RemusLupin1977:** I'm just getting used to instant messaging! I've never done it before. That's my name, and 1977 is our graduation year.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** yeah no duh

 **RemusLupin1977:** Besides, aren't we a bit old for those nicknames?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** if u say so Moony

 **SmartyPants:** Hello, Professor Lupin!

 **Quidditchlvr:** u excited about the party?

 **RemusLupin1977:** I'm only going b/c Sirius is going tbh. I don't much like parties…

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** remember that year my mother made us all come to Regulus's birthday party? wasn't he like eleven or something?

 **RemusLupin1977:** I guess. It was his first year at Hogwarts (our seventh) so she wanted to celebrate.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** yeah, I had a great time…um, NOT.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** at least Prongs had a good time

 **Quidditchlvr:** he did? y?

 **RemusLupin1977:** That was when he and your mother finally started dating. She wore that pretty green dress that matched her eyes, and James was just wearing beat-up gym shoes, jeans and a band T-shirt.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** they danced while that brat Regulus tore open his mountain of presents

 **RemusLupin1977:** What band T-shirt was he wearing again? Queen?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** rolling stones

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** that was when music was actually good

 **SmartyPants:** That sounds so romantic. The dance, I mean.

 **Quidditchlvr:** well, who knows, Prof., maybe u'll get lucky this time

 **RemusLupin1977:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** nothing

 **RWDude:** so, lupin, did u ever have a girlfriend?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** as if

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** in all of seven years all he ever did was study.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** but then again, some girls flip for nerds.

 **RemusLupin1977:** True. But werewolf nerds?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** guess so ;) u got gifts on Valentine's Day, didn't u?

 **SmartyPants:** Speaking of gifts, Harry, did you order the Ravenclaw bracelet for Cho?

 **Quidditchlvr:** sure did! it was a long flight for Hedwig but I'm sure she doesn't mind. I hope Cho loves it and wears it every day

 **RemusLupin1977:** Oh, Harry, James would have enjoyed you so much at this age.

 **Quidditchlvr:** y?

 **RemusLupin1977:** He was always buying gifts for Lily. No matter how expensive they were.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** remember the 200-Galleon glass duck from yr 3? lol that was nuts

 **RemusLupin1977:** But she made it clear that her love couldn't be bought. And he loved her even more for that.

 **SmartyPants:** Aww! 3

 **RemusLupin1977:** And it's funny you two should mention presents, considering that "birthday gift" you gave him in year 6, Sirius. Remember?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** OH YEAH I FORGOT ABOUT THAT

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** *dies laughing*

 **Quidditchlvr:** what'd u do, Sirius?

 **RemusLupin1977:** Sirius sent James a Gryffindor tie and scarf with a long love confession, signed with Lily's name as a prank, begging him to invite her to his birthday party, declaring that she loved him dearly, dreamed about him every night, and fantasized about him "sweeping her off her feet" on his broomstick.

 **RemusLupin1977:** Lily was furious with them both. James was angry with Sirius at first, but he was a good sport. Within a couple days it was just a funny memory.

 **Quidditchlvr:** omg

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** ikr? lol

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** omg I have 2 go. Kreacher is trying to eat the potato chips I left on my bed. time to send him back to his nest near the boiler room.

 **SmartyPants:** Please don't hurt him, Sirius!

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** whutevs

 **SnufflesPadfoot has left the chatroom "Shrieking Shack".**

 **RemusLupin1977:** I better go too. This computer screen is hurting my eyes.

 **Quidditchlvr:** k bye

 **RemusLupin1977 has left the chatroom "Shrieking Shack".**

 **SmartyPants:** Harry, what did you mean when you told Lupin he "might get lucky" at Sirius's Christmas party?

 **Quidditchlvr:** Sirius told me Tonks is going 2 ask him to come as her date

 **RWDude:** OMG!

 **Quidditchlvr:** ikr

 **SmartyPants:** Well, I'm proud of her! It isn't always the man who should ask the woman!

 **Quidditchlvr:** bet it was in our parents' time

 **SmartyPants:** I don't know. You see, the sixties were a time of great social change, and our parents were our age in the seventies. America was just coming out of their war with Vietnam, too. Luckily, we didn't have any part in that!

 **RWDude:** beats me what vietnam was about anyway

 **SmartyPants:** I assume so, especially if you don't even pay attention in History of Magic class.

 **RWDude:** nobody does but u

 **Quidditchlvr:** stop fighting or else

 **RWDude:** or else wht? u'll have another emotional breakdown?

 **Quidditchlvr:** shut up

 **RWDude:** sorry bro

 **Quidditchlvr:** no problem I guess

 **RWDude:** ugh I think mom is calling me

 **RWDude:** she wants me to help make dinner

 **Quidditchlvr:** yeah u better go, she's yelling pretty loudly

 **Quidditchlvr:** byeas

 **RWDude:** bye

 **RWDude has left the chatroom "Shrieking Shack".**

 **SmartyPants:** Oh, Harry, I wish I could do what Tonks is going to do and ask Ron to be my date, but I'm afraid he'll say no… :(

 **Quidditchlvr:** how do u know he'll say no?

 **SmartyPants:** I don't know, it's just, why would he love me back?

 **Quidditchlvr:** uh…

 **SmartyPants:** Has he mentioned me to you ever?

 **Quidditchlvr:** not in a romantic way…

 **SmartyPants:** Okay then. I'm going to help him and Mrs. Weasley with dinner.

 **Quidditchlvr:** me too, or he'll pretend to have gas again

 **SmartyPants has left the chatroom "Shrieking Shack".**

 **Quidditchlvr has left the chatroom "Shrieking Shack".**


	18. Harry and Cho

**12/21/95**

 **11:30 A.M.**

 **SmartShopperChick:** Hey Harry, u there?

 **Quidditchlvr:** Yeah, what's up?

 **SmartShopperChick:** well, your owl just gave me my gift! I *love* it! I'm wearing it right now! I sent her back with a surprise gift of my own :)

 **Quidditchlvr:** can't wait

 **SmartShopperChick:** if u were a girl I'd get you a Gryffindor bracelet XD

 **Quidditchlvr:** I'm good, thanks! lol

 **SmartShopperChick:** but I always buy stuff at the gift shop

 **SmartShopperChick:** there's a really great story behind it

 **Quidditchlvr:** oh rly?

 **SmartShopperChick:** yeah! when they first started the school, some students were having trouble paying the tuition, so rowena ravenclaw and helga hufflepuff started the gift shop. since all the proceeds of the gift shop go to the school, they didn't have to charge the students so high. and out-of-country students weren't charged higher tuition anymore.

 **Quidditchlvr:** that's nice

 **SmartShopperChick:** yeah. my brother goes to university of tulane abroad in america, and they call it a bookstore there.

 **SmartShopperChick:** they don't have a house system there, but he's an alpha kappa beta, which I guess is sort of similar *smirks*

 **SmartShopperChick:** tbh tho frat brothers are so lame

 **Quidditchlvr:** greek life is cool tho

 **Quidditchlvr:** how's it going at ur aunt's then?

 **SmartShopperChick:** omg sooo boring ugh

 **SmartShopperChick:** she's like 100 years old or something

 **SmartShopperChick:** and y'know, I'm the first generation of my family to be born in england. all my older relatives are from china, and my aunt can't speak fluent english. so we all have to speak only chinese which I'm not too good at.

 **Quidditchlvr:** have u been to china?

 **SmartShopperChick:** yeah, it's ok, but hogwarts is cooler if u ask me

 **Quidditchlvr:** ur pureblood, right?

 **SmartShopperChick:** yeah, but I'm not a blood purist so don't worry :) I'm not gonna be like that jerk malfoy

 **Quidditchlvr:** blood status discrimination is so wrong

 **Quidditchlvr:** and it doesn't mean anything

 **Quidditchlvr:** how do you explain squibs?

 **SmartShopperChick:** my brother is a squib. that's why he's at a muggle college. he wants to become a healer

 **Quidditchlvr:** I think u mean a doctor lol

 **SmartShopperChick:** oh yeah

 **Quidditchlvr:** from what I've seen, purebloods know as much about the muggle world as muggles do about the wizarding world ;)

 **SmartShopperChick:** lol sooo true

 **SmartShopperChick:** ur lucky ur half-blood b/c u get to see it from both pov, u no?

 **Quidditchlvr:** well I might as well be muggle-born b/c they kept it from me

 **SmartShopperChick:** that sux

 **Quidditchlvr:** ikr

 **SmartShopperChick:** oh, that's mom calling me 4 lunch

 **SmartShopperChick:** we're having sweet and sour pork and wonton soup :)

 **Quidditchlvr:** so which is better? chinese food or british food?

 **SmartShopperChick:** tbh, I like cajun XD

 **SmartShopperChick:** I had cajun in new orleans visiting my bro, and it is *amazing*

 **SmartShopperChick:** they even have fried pickles!

 **SmartShopperChick:** and tbh no scones lol

 **Quidditchlvr:** *dies laughing*

 **SmartShopperChick:** I guess I'll see u around then ;)

 **Quidditchlvr:** byeas :)


	19. Discussion and Dates

**12/21/95**

 **12:15 P.M.**

 **Quidditchlvr has entered the chatroom "Harry's Quidditch Pitch".**

 **Quidditchlvr:** everyone get my chat invites?

 **SmartyPants has entered the chatroom "Harry's Quidditch Pitch".**

 **RWDude has entered the chatroom "Harry's Quidditch Pitch".**

 **RWDude:** yeah

 **SmartyPants:** What is it?

 **Quidditchlvr:** I just had the *best* conversation with *Cho*!

 **SmartyPants:** That's great! You two will be an item before you know it!

 **RWDude:** wht did u talk about

 **Quidditchlvr:** about her Chinese relatives

 **Quidditchlvr:** and she loved my gift

 **Quidditchlvr:** thank u SOOO much for the idea, Hermione!

 **SmartyPants:** Not at all! :)

 **RWDude:** too bad she can't come to the christmas party

 **RWDude:** u could make out w/her

 **SmartyPants:** Well, if she came to the party, she'd find out about the Order, wouldn't she?

 **SmartyPants:** And she'd find out about Sirius.

 **RWDude:** guess so

 **Quidditchlvr:** but it doesn't matter. we 3 are going as a "group of friends", aren't we?

 **Quidditchlvr:** and now Lupin is going w/his hot date

 **RWDude:** did she ask him?

 **Quidditchlvr:** I don't know, we can ask

 **Quidditchlvr:** I'm going to send him and Sirius chat invites

 **RWDude:** u don't need my permission

 **SnufflesPadfoot has entered the chatroom "Harry's Quidditch Pitch".**

 **RemusLupin1978 has entered the chatroom "Harry's Quidditch Pitch".**

 **RemusLupin1978:** Hello everyone! :)

 **RWDude:** well u seem happy ;)

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** he has his big date for the party

 **RemusLupin1978:** It's the first time I ever had a date for a party. I was always that kid trying really hard to blend in with the wall.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** remember prom 1974?

 **RemusLupin1978:** How could I forget?

 **RWDude:** y wht happened

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** everyone was real busy with prom, so moony got his calendar messed up, and he didn't realize they scheduled it for "that time of the month"

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** and that was how we discovered his secret.

 **SmartyPants:** Oh my God, you started to turn into a werewolf at *prom*?

 **SmartyPants:** I thought that only happened in bad horror movies.

 **RemusLupin1978:** Yes, I have seen movies like that. They enforce harmful stereotypes, if you ask me, and don't get me started on "Twilight" and that "imprinting" crap.

 **SmartyPants:** Anyway, I was impressed by Tonks defying tradition and being the "asker".

 **SmartyPants:** Did they do that when you two were in school?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** well, we had turnabout in fourth year

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** lily didn't ask prongs like he wanted, but like ten other girls did

 **RemusLupin1978:** Thirty girls asked Sirius, but he had a girlfriend at that time.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** yeah :) I will never forget lucy

 **Quidditchlvr:** who did my mom ask? she didn't ask snape, did she?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** nope and for good reason too, eh moony?

 **RemusLupin1978:** Ah, yes. I wish I had been there to see.

 **Quidditchlvr:** see wht

 **RemusLupin1978:** Snape took your mother to prom in 1974, Harry, and apparently he wiped out in front of the whole school during "Twist and Shout".

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** prongs was laughing so hard he could barely breathe

 **RemusLupin1978:** And remember how the next day, she told us he stunk and that he probably hadn't had a shower since the day he stepped off the Hogwarts Express?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** well, he probably hadn't, why else would his hair be so greasy?

 **Quidditchlvr:** ok, having greasy hair as an emo teenager is one thing, but he's like how old now?

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** mid thirties like me and moony

 **SmartyPants:** Ugh. Disgusting.

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** ANYWAY…u all r still coming 2 the party, right?

 **Quidditchlvr:** yeah! we're going as a group of friends

 **Quidditchlvr:** so prof. lupin, ur the only one who's hot stuff

 **RemusLupin1978:** -_-

 **SmartyPants:** All right, well, Ginny and I have to start putting together our outfits for tomorrow!

 **SnufflesPadfoot:** guess we should too

 **SmartyPants has left the chatroom "Harry's Quidditch Pitch".**

 **SnufflesPadfoot has left the chatroom "Harry's Quidditch Pitch".**

 **RemusLupin1978 has left the chatroom "Harry's Quidditch Pitch".**

 **RWDude:** so…

 **RWDude:** group of friends, huh?

 **Quidditchlvr:** yeah

 **RWDude:** well do u want 2 dance with any1?

 **Quidditchlvr:** no…u?

 **RWDude:** no

 **Quidditchlvr:** not even hermione?

 **RWDude:** stop that

 **Quidditchlvr:** stop what?

 **RWDude:** saying that I love hermione

 **RWDude:** we've been over this!

 **Quidditchlvr:** well, ok. enjoy yourself at the party.

 **RWDude:** u 2!

 **RWDude has left the chatroom "Harry's Quidditch Pitch".**

 **Quidditchlvr has left the chatroom "Harry's Quidditch Pitch".**


End file.
